Vie rêvée ou pas
by HiAi
Summary: Après de nombreuses recherches, Kanda retrouve la personne la plus chère à ses yeux: Allen. Celui-ci avait disparu 3 années plus tôt dans des circonstances plus ou moins à cause des autres exorcistes... A présent, ils vivront avec leur moitié...
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Vie rêvée... ou pas

Auteure: Je vois pas qui ça pourrait être d'autre que moi... HiAi à votre service ~

Résumé: Après de nombreuses recherches, Kanda retrouve la personne la plus chère à ses yeux: Allen. Celui-ci avait disparu 3 années plus tôt dans des circonstances plus ou moins à cause des autres exorcistes, et notamment de plus haut encore... A présent, tous deux pourront vivre leur vie, aux cotés de son aimé.

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages n'appartiennent qu'à notre déesse bien-aimée Hoshi-sama ^.^

Note: L'histoire se passera en plusieurs axes: présent, passé puis présent à nouveau

Note 2: Toute ressemblance à une ou plusieurs histoires déjà existantes seraient purement fortuites je vous assure ! (J'ai écris selon une chanson. Mes pensées étaient vides...)

Note 3: La chanson qui m'a aidée est 'Paranoid Doll' de Kamui Gakupo (oui un vocaloid, je sais)

* * *

_**Chapitre 01**_

3 années, 3 longues années à parcourir le pays de long en large... pour rien. Pourtant, cette fois, il sentait que c'était la bonne... enfin. Après tant d'efforts, il en était sûr et certain, il allait le retrouver. Et c'est d'un pas décidé, le cœur tambourinant dans la poitrine, la respiration sèche et rapide, que Kanda s'avança dans l'allée de granit s'étendant face à lui le rapprochant de plus en plus de son but: la porte en bois massif imposante de la demeure tant recherchée. Ce fut quelques instants après qu'il y parvint, sans pour autant s'être calmé. Il prit soudain une grande goulée d'air, fermant les yeux pour encore mieux se calmer puis frappa à la porte. Hélas, aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Mais voulant que quelqu'un lui réponde, il se remit à frapper, de plus en plus fort ces fois-ci, sans aucun résultat non plus... Résigné, il s'assit sur la marche soupirant fortement puis ramena ses jambes à son torse afin de poser sa tête entre ses genoux, prenant conscience que cette fois aussi fût un échec total, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi alors qu'il avait mené de si longues recherches, juste pour lui, il était persuadé avoir enfin réussi... Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas quelqu'un l'appeler, et ce, plusieurs fois, ce n'est que lorsque l'inconnu haussa le ton qu'il reprit enfin un tant soit peu ses esprits, relevant la tête sur cet individu.

«- Bonjour, vous attendez pour la leçon de piano ?

- Hein ?

- Vous n'êtes pas venu pour ça ?

- Euh non

- Ah, mais de toute façon Monsieur Walker va bientôt revenir, il est au marché en ce moment.

- Vous... vous le connaissez ?

- Bien sûr, tout le monde le connaît dans cette ville.

- Ah bon ?

- Mmh, disons qu'il a un physique plutôt spécial.. et reconnaissable..

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien c'est-à-dire qu'il est plutôt jeune, les traits fins, les yeux gris mais il a aussi deux particularités: des cheveux blancs et un bras bizarre, il dit toujours que ça fait partie de son ancienne vie et ne veux pas en parler, personne ne sait pourquoi d'ailleurs... »

Sans avoir écouté la fin de la phrase de l'individu debout face à lui, le kendoka écarquilla les yeux et se releva d'un bond regardant son vis-à-vis dans les yeux, puis sans que celui-ci ne put régir, il lui agrippa les épaules, le fixant toujours et lui demanda quel était son nom. Face au regard ahuri de son interlocuteur, il se calma puis demanda à nouveau le nom qu'il attendait tant. Mais tout ce que le passant donna ne fût que son nom de famille. N'obtenant pas ce qu'il désire, il exprima tout de même sa gratitude à cet homme en lui serrant vigoureusement la main puis le laissa partir, car n'étant venu lui parler juste pour l'informer que le professeur arriverait dans un moment, il avait autre chose à faire. Il se rassit comme précédemment puis attendit plusieurs heures, les yeux fermés, comme assoupi.

Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, une voix le fit sursauter, mais pas n'importe laquelle, elle connaissait son prénom, elle le connaissait, il était là. Il releva peu à peu la tête puis se figea lorsqu'il le reconnut, apercevant ce visage qui l'avait tant manqué puis se mit debout afin de mieux le contempler. Tous deux restèrent là, plantés devant la porte, défigurant l'autre, remarquant le temps qui avait passé et les changements occasionnés que ce soit la stature, les joues creusés par le temps, les cheveux plus longs ou encore la taille et la forme des traits. Puis, la surprise et la joie se mêlèrent pour donner forme à des larmes, vagabondes sur leurs joues, traçant leur chemin jusqu'au menton et se libérant, tombant sur le sol, dans le silence complet. C'est dans l'émotion la plus intense que chacun s'avança vers l'autre d'un pas chancelant, voulant toucher, caresser ces joues brillantes et essuyer les perles salées y coulant à flots. Puis, sans qu'il ne pût le prévoir, le professeur se jeta dans ses bras, pleurant encore plus à chaudes larmes, rassuré que ce ne soit pas un rêve puis prononça d'une voix tremblante le prénom de celui qui lui caressa les cheveux en acquiesçant d'un simple hochement de tête avant de resserrer son étreinte sur le plus jeune, celui qu'il avait tant cherché, depuis ce qui s'était passé...

* * *

QG de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, 4 ans auparavant.

Ce fut une nouvelle journée qui commença, tirant notre cher exorciste aux cheveux de neige de son doux et paisible sommeil. A peine eut-il ouvert un œil qu'un rayon de soleil vint l'agresser, lui arrachant une plainte et refermant son œil et l'ouvrant de nouveau pour mieux supporter cette lumière si douce et forte à la fois. Une fois bien réveillé, il se leva, passa sa main dans ses cheveux puis consentit à aller prendre une bonne douche, afin d'être plus réveillé, mais aussi de pouvoir se détendre face à la forte chaleur d'été qu'il ne supportait pas.

Une fois sa douche prise et après avoir enfilé des vêtements assez fins à cause de la chaleur, il se dirigea au réfectoire avec l'intention de manger que quelque chose de bien frais mais s'arrêta à la porte et écarquilla les yeux, étonné de ne voir... personne. Il se dirigea donc vers Jerry puis arrivé au comptoir celui-ci lui adressa la parole:

« - Allen-kun ! Ça va ? Bien dormi ? Ce sera quoi pour toi ce matin ?

- Ouais ça va plutôt bien sauf que la chaleur est insupportable et oui j'ai bien dormi... et je voudrais la même chose que d'habitude s'il-te-plaît, merci.

- Ooh toujours aussi bien élevé mon petit héhé ! Je t'apporte ça de suite mon chou !

- Merci Jerry, au fait tu sais pourquoi il n'y a personne ? Il est quand même midi passé, il y a toujours quelqu'un à cette heure-ci...

- Ah, tu n'es pas au courant ? Les autres sont en mission, ils ont du partir cette nuit à ce qu'on dit..

- Heiin ? Tous ?

- Euh ouais. Par contre, Komui est passé juste avant toi et m'a dit de te dire qu'il t'attendait dans son bureau après ton repas

- Mmh, ok. Merci de m'avoir prévenu Jerry.

- De rien mon chou, tiens tes repas et bon appétit ! »

Après avoir une fois de plus remercié le cuisinier, Allen partit s'installer à la première et commença à manger tout en pensant à ce que celui-ci lui avait annoncé et se sentit bizarre même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, les autres exorcistes étaient partis en mission cette nuit, avec les finders, n'étant plus là eux non plus. Il se demanda pourquoi il était le seul sans mission jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se remémore la conversation avec le cuisiner, qui lui avait dit que Komui l'attendait, et donc il pouvait penser qu'il allait avoir une mission. Il la sentait mal cette journée et cela le frustra tant qu'il ne finit pas son repas. Il débarrassa donc la table puis partit du réfectoire, remerciant une dernière fois le cuisinier puis se rendit d'un pas las vers le bureau de l'Intendant, redoutant la conversation, car après tout si cela n'aurait pas été sérieux, Komui aurait déballé dans sa chambre, en furie, alors que là rien, juste un message à Jerry. Il trouva cela suspect, voire même bizarre, et cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant la porte du bureau de l'Intendant. Il souffla, puis toqua jusqu'à ce que la voix de celui-ci ne retentisse, l'invitant à entrer, ce qu'il fit. Une fois à l'intérieur, il remarqua le visage grave que possédait Komui et lorsqu'il lui demanda de s'asseoir sur le canapé, il put voir les yeux de celui-ci à la fois remplis de colère et de tristesse. A cet instant, Allen su alors qu'il se passait quelque chose et se sentit plus qu'inquiet, mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître il ne s'inquiétait pas pour ses amis, mais plutôt pour lui. Il déglutit soudainement faisant naître un petit rictus sur le visage de l'Intendant qui prit la parole, ne voulant pas perdre de temps...

_** Owari **_

* * *

Fin du 1er chapitre ! Je sais c'est un peu sombre, on ne comprend pas l'histoire, et tout... mais rassurez-vous, c'est fait exprès ! niark ~

Dans le 2ème chapitre, l'histoire se déroulera encore dans le passé !

Sur ce, Kisu à tous !

Ps: Reviews please *yeux à la Chat Potté* !


	2. Chapter 2

Voili le chapitre 02 ! L'histoire se met en place, nous nous trouvons toujours dans le flash-back ^.^ ! C'est tout court mais je ne tiens pas à développer, ça se fera au fur et à mesure xD !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! et sorry si c'est assez lourd... Enjoy !

* * *

_**Chapitre 02**_

Ce n'était pas possible. Tout cela ne devait être qu'un rêve. Oui, un stupide rêve absurde. Voire même une farce, de mauvais goût qui plus est. Mais en aucun cas, ce devait être la réalité. Jamais. Impossible. Comment Komui ait pu accepter cet accord, sans doute parce qu'ils sont ''haut placés'' et aux ordres direct du pape... N'empêche, comment peut-il lui demander cela comme ça, avec indifférence... Il n'avait que 16 ans ! Pourquoi ne lui laisse-t-il pas le choix ? Pourquoi lui proposer ce marché alors qu'il existait certainement une autre solution... Pourquoi arriver à cet extrémité ? Est-ce à cause du Quatorzième ? Sans doute... Comment l'Intendant pouvait croire qu'il accepterait, il n'était pas un traître ! Pourtant le regard hautain que lui lança ledit Intendant lui renseigna sur la véracité de ces propos... C'était donc la vérité pure et simple... Il fallait s'y résigner...

Et là, Allen sut que son monde venait de s'écrouler. Se laissant tomber sur les genoux et pleurant comme une pauvre madeleine il demanda la raison de cet idiot marché, mais ne reçut aucune réponse, plongeant un peu plus dans le gouffre qui venait de se creuser à ses pieds. La chose qu'il devait faire était d'accepter, de toute façon il n'avait pas le choix, il le fit à contre-cœur bien évidemment, puis se releva et reparti s'enfermer dans sa chambre, sans un regard sur Komui ni même sur les autres scientifiques présents, les yeux toujours embués de larmes.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il s'effondra de nouveau, contre sa porte cette fois-ci, et se laissa aller encore... pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne réalise que les missions qui avaient démarrés dans la nuit ont eut pour seul but de l'éloigner des ses compagnons, de ses amis.

Mais comment réagiront-ils quand ils seront au courant pour tout ça ? Vont-ils le défendre ou au contraire l'enfoncer encore plus ? A moins qu'ils ne le soient déjà... et qu'ils ont accepté cela sans ménagement, l'abandonnant lâchement... Non, ils ne sont pas comme ça, enfin c'est ce qu'Allen pense... mais au fond de lui, en était-il si sûr ? Il ne savait pas, pas encore du moins... Et c'est avec ces pensées qui le tourmentèrent qu'il alla au lit, plongeant dans le monde des songes, oubliant son problème, et ce, jusqu'au lendemain matin.

o.o.o.o.o

Encore du soleil, pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit toujours réveillé par cette lumière... Lumière... Lumière et Ténèbres... Voilà que maintenant il se pensait être une mauvaise personne, tout cela à cause de cette foutue lumière... C'est vrai, autrefois il se plaignait de toutes les choses sombres qui l'entouraient au quotidien et il avait du mal a s'y faire, beaucoup de mal, alors que maintenant c'est le contraire, le sentiment d'être agressé par de la lumière est beaucoup plus intense que celui de l'être par les ténèbres... Peut-être devient-il fou, ou alors ils ont tous raison... Il est de toute façon trop tard pour y songer, à présent il doit se rendre là-bas, après tout il avait accepté, et c'est trop tard pour changer d'ailleurs.

Les Crows... En les voyant, Allen n'était même pas du tout étonné, il s'y attendait après tout. Pourtant, il se sentait vraiment très oppressé entouré de cette douzaine de Crows, ici juste pour lui... La Congrégation allait lui manquer, et ses amis aussi... Maintenant qu'il était présent dans le hall, il ne manquait plus qu'une personne (suivie de son chien-chien sûrement..) pour que tout soit ''parfait''. Les voilà justement qui arrivent, le toisant de leur regard sévère. Ils se placèrent juste en face de lui, sans même une seule salutation pour lui, Même le blondinet ne les salua pas ce qui augmenta le degré de froideur entre eux.

« - Vous avez donc oublié vos bonnes manières jeune homme ?

- Je pourrais vous retourner la question ...

- Vous osez me répondre ? Vous savez ce que vous risquez ?

- Oui j'ose ! De toute façon, que puis-je perdre de plus ? »

Cette question lâchée avec ironie de la part de notre blandinet déstabilisa un temps l'inspecteur, sa colère beaucoup plus présente. Pour calmer cette dernière, Link toujours présent à côté, se décida à rappeler, au creux de son oreille le motif de leur visite... pas amicale du tout. Toisant toujours Allen de façon supérieure et fière, l'Inspecteur se dit qu'il était temps.

« - Êtes-vous prêt ?

- De toute façon que je le sois ou non ne changera rien...

- Dans ce cas, Allen Walker, vous êtes relevé de votre fonction d'exorciste ! Vous êtes désormais condamné par les hautes instances pour hérésie ! Veuillez nous suivre à présent !

- Ouais ouais... »

Aussitôt, Allen eût une drôle de sensation à son bras gauche... comme la dernière fois. Les Crows lui entravé de nouveau son innocence. Ils n'avaient vraiment aucune confiance en lui, il avait pourtant accepté ce marché. Enfin un marché, si l'on pouvait le nommer ainsi... Non pas que ce n'en était pas un mais dans tous les cas, le blandinet perdait...

Quand il y repensait, il aurait pu s'enfuir, loin, très loin de tout ceci, de la souffrance qu'il subissait et celle qu'il subirait... Mais si jamais il l'aurait fait, n'aurait-il pas été un lâche et n'aurait-il pas prouvé à l'Inspecteur sa traîtrise ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il était trop tard maintenant. Cependant, malgré cela, il ne regrettait pas son choix, quand bien même, c'était la possibilité la moins pire.

Lorsqu'ils partirent du QG, Allen eût un dernier regard pour Komui, qui, présent dans la salle, n'avait pas bronché une seule fois. L'Intendant avait de nombreux regrets et se sentait très idiot, voire con d'avoir proposé cela au jeune exorciste, mais en voyant le regard que ce dernier lui lançait, il comprit qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, et en eût la larme à l'œil quand ils les vit s'éloigner de plus en plus, il le vit partir, mais hélas jamais il ne pourrait le revoir. Cette seule pensée lui serra le cœur, sa joie et sa bonne humeur allait lui manquer... et sa gourmandise aussi !

De son côté, Allen se demandait ce qu'il allait subir, surtout qu'il ne savait pas où il allait ! Le pire de tout ça, c'est qu'il en rit, jaune évidemment ! Il trouvait stupide que ses amis ne soient pas ici, il aurait au moins aimé leur dire 'Au revoir', enfin plutôt 'Adieu'... Pensant à toute cette histoire, il soupira, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu chez les Crows qui le regardèrent avec un profond mépris et haine. Il le remarqua bien sûr mais il ne voulait attirer encore plus les regards sur lui à la moindre réaction qu'il ferait, c'était comme devenir une bête de foire selon lui.

o.o.o.o.o

Alors que notre Destructeur de Temps était sur la route le menant à sa nouvelle 'demeure', ce qui allait leur prendre au moins deux semaines, vu les précautions que tous les Crows prenait pour ne pas être repéré par un quelconque akuma ou se préparer à une éventuelle rébellion de sa part (totalement inutile d'ailleurs vu son état...), les exorcistes, quant à eux rentraient de leur mission étrangement simple selon eux.

En effet, ils se demandaient pourquoi tous étaient partis pour une mission nécessitant à peine la présence de deux ou trois exorcistes, mais d'un autre côté on est jamais trop prudent et pensèrent donc que Komui a préféré tous les envoyer au cas où, il en était capable après tout.

Une fois arrivé au QG, ils se dirigèrent tous au bureau de Komui pour lui faire parvenir leur rapport de mission qu'ils avaient eut le temps d'écrire tout le long du chemin de retour. Seulement, alors qu'ils allaient pénétrer dans le fameux bureau, des cris les stoppèrent. Ils reconnurent d'emblée le frère de Lenalee qui semblait très attristé et s'insultait de tous les noms. Ils se jaugèrent puis ladite Lenalee poussa la porte lentement, la faisant grincer, ce qui informa son frère de leur présence. Celui-ci changea d'ailleurs radicalement d'humeur, à présent il semblait plus gai et les accueillis avec un grand sourire... faux, qui n'échappa pas à sa sœur puis prit la parole.

« - Lenalee-chaan !! Déjà de retour ?

- Euh oui, dit nii-chan, ça va pas ?

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça Lenalee, tout va pour le mieux... hahaha...

- Ah, ok, bon je vais me reposer, je suis trop fatiguée...

- Très bien, à tout à l'heure ! Et merci pour les rapports !

- De rien ! »

Après avoir embrassé son frère sur la joue, elle et les autres exorcistes partirent en pensant qu'il était vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui, plus que d'habitude, mais ne s'en formalisèrent pas et se séparèrent pour vaquer à leurs occupations comme dormir, s'entraîner ou encore manger. La vie reprit le cours de son temps au QG... sans la présence du blondinet d'ailleurs, ce que les autres ne remarquèrent pas. Pas encore.

* * *

Comment réagiront les exorcistes lorsqu'ils le sauront ? Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? Tout ça c'est dans la suite ! =P

Normalement, les chapitres suivants seront postés à intervalle de 20 jours ou 1 mois, donc ne pensez pas qu'elle est abandonnée ^.^ !

Kisu !


End file.
